I Knew She'd Be the Death of Me
by Miss Amy Bee
Summary: Shawn is tailing a guy who is cheatingon his wife, because the wife wants to know. Magically the guy he is tailing ends up dead. And the guys and Jules have to figure out who done it.


Hi ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych! But I wish I did :) It would be hilarious! You would all love me.

YOU WILL ALL LOVE ME ANYWAYS, because I am such a great writer! JK JK, I don't know how good I am...but, here is a part of a chapter, (I'll post the rest later) so for now, since I was too excited and my friend is showing me the ropes of fanfic, I am posting this now. :) ENJOY!

**_R&R!_** PLEASE! :(

* * *

**Chapter Uno, Part I**

The phone rang; it was three in the morning. I rolled over drowsily and searched for my phone frantically. I wanted that incessant ringing to stop. Quickly I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sasquatch Jr." Shawn's voice echoed with enthusiasm.

"Shawn its three o'clock in the morning." I replied frustrated.

"I Know. . . ! Buck up mister. We have a case to solve." I could hear his smile grow wide.

"Shawn. . . Shawn . . ." I raised my voice, "Are you kidding? I was up with you until one this morning keeping you company while you pretend to be psychic. I am through, Good night!" I hung up the phone. I was furious. Repeatedly I punched the pillow. "Stupid Shawn it's three a.m. he knows I need my beauty sleep." I tried to resituate myself and get comfortable again. As soon as I began to doze off my phone rang again. "Shawn if that's you I am going to kill you."

"Man, you need to get a new ringtone. The Beatles, 'Surfing U.S.A.' it's so old."

Something moved in my dark bedroom. I caught it out of the corner of my eye. It was someone hunched over. They were coming to kill me. After some quick thinking I grabbed the book on my night stand and chucked it at the intruder. Then quickly I turned on the light as the figure grabbed its head.

"Gus. . . dude . . . really?" He began to chuckle as he saw the pillow in my hand. "I'd hate to know what the rest of your plan was."

I sat back down on my bed.

"Actually, what was your plan? That pillow is so intimidating. Oh, and this book, Track Your Baby Week by Week, priceless."

I put my hands on my head. I regretted my plan every second that I saw that smirk on Shawn's face. "It's for the birthing centers I cover. They are the newest edition. There is a whole box in the back of my trunk."

"Mama!" Shawn said in his baby voice and then sucked his thumb. I took advantage of the pillow in my hand and chucked it at him. "Hey!!" He shrieked.

A muffled voice came out of the wall. "Keep it down Burton!" my next door neighbor screamed.

"Shawn, keep it down. I do have neighbors." I whispered loudly.

"Wait did you say you have a whole box in the back of your trunk?"

"Yes, Shawn I do." I said proudly.

A confused grin swiped across his face. "And why is this one not with them?" He said as he held up the book, still in his hand.

"It looked interesting." I paused for a second to look at Shawn's expression. He looked confused, and then started to laugh pointing at the naked baby's butt. I rolled my eyes, "Also I have to make sure this book had quality. You don't want to sell something that lacks quality. That's bad salesmanship."

"Sure?" He paused, "Wait what about all those commercials that sell worthless crap. They don't worry about quality all they want is the dough." I went to interrupt but there was no use. "They have money back guaranties that last three weeks but as soon as the 21st day passes it breaks! No more guarantee. Those crafty geniuses."

"How did you get in?" That was a stupid question.

"Well you took my advice and threw out the rock key holder. But then you went and got yourself a gnome one instead. You might as well put a sign that says, 'Spare Key Here'. He was agitated. "Oh and there should be a flashing arrow as well."

"Hey my grandpa owned one."

"Your grandpa lives in a house. . . with a yard . . . and a garden!" He argued.

Quickly I came to the realization that there was no way I was winning this argument.

"Gus, my 4.0 friend, buddy, pal, amigo, brother from another mother…"

"Shawn…get to the point and leave." I was tired, sleepy, and groggy. _No more cases not at this hour. I need my beauty sleep._

"What point? Do I have a pencil? Or an arrow? NO!"

Even at this hour he was driving me crazy. Little Shawn had doubled in size. "Little Shawn is growing."

"The knot in your shoulder? Dude…you need to nickname a different body part. The super smeller was enough. You should nickname your butt, maybe the tightbouncer or the hexagon."

"SHAWN!"

"I am honored that you named it after me man, but…you need to get over that jealousy. You will never be me, and I will never be your butt."

I was trying to figure out what he had said. He was speaking so quickly.

"Jealousy? What?!" I had just about had it. "It's named after you because you are the reason for the tension." I scowled at him.

* * *

Like I said I will post Part II later but for now, review so I know what direction I should take the story, or for suggestion or comment.


End file.
